Growth among friends
by Mr.Buck Buck
Summary: Team balandor has made it to the flander trail and our now wondering where to head next. Find out where they head next and which friends grow more closer to on another, Now.


White Knight Chronicles

Chapter 8: The Caldron Know as the Bunker Load Caverns.

Disclaimer/Informer: I do not anything from White Knight Chronicles 1 or 2, obviously. Ok this William speaking. My little brother who wrote chapters 1 through 6 is now giving his Fanfiction account to me because he feels like he just doesn't feel like doing it anymore. That plus, he feels dumb because he constantly asked me for help with his story. If you seen his first 4 stories you'd see what he talking about. But he'll be ok. He gives his best wishes to all the people who red his stories. So I guess I'll just take over from now on. Thank you and enjoy. One more slight side note, the voice actor for the new character is Yuri Lowenthal (Of I'm kidding). Now thank you and enjoy.

We last left off with Team Balandor getting ready to leave the Lagnish Desert and make their way to the Flandars, until they had been side tracked by cries for help that beckoned us back the ruins. We came, we saw and we saved the two little kids by the names of Dawn and Naoyo. These two kids had been cornered by a pack of flaming boar. Luckily, Yulie and I were there to save the day before harm came unto them. It turns out that Dawn and Nao came from the same village of wind-gale that had somehow been destroyed by some mysterious light that shot out from the sky according to them. We couldn't very well leave them in albana to await their fate so we brought them along with us to make sure they were safe. Now the team has just arrived at the entrance of the Flandar Trail. What awaits us within these unknown caves? No one knows.

So is this it," Leonard asked slightly confused. Doesn't look like much. Look can be deceiving. But yes, these are Flandars. And on the other side lies the Bunker Load Caverns," Eldore said. *Stretching* O so were not that far away now, Perfect. Looks like we'll make it by tomorrow I bet," I said optimistically. Wow these mines are so big. I wonder if we could live in here," Dawn said as she looked around the caverns. *Giggle* Yeah no. I don't think so. These trails are filled with dangerous monsters and ghosts that will eat little girls and boys who don't behave themselves mwahahahah," Yulie said in a weird voice as she tried to instill fear into Dawn and Nao.

Ha! I'm not afraid of ghosts or monsters. We can handle anything, right Nao," Dawn asked as she held her head high and arms at her waste. Y-yeah anything," Nao said as he hid behind Dawn because of Yulie's frightening story. O come on Nao! She's only trying to scare us! Don't be such a baby," Dawn said as she poked Nao's head. Ow! Ok I'm sorry. I'm not as brave as you Dawn," Nao said as held his head. You like picking on him don't you, why don't you pick on someone your own size," Yulie said while standing over Dawn. Um what do you think I'm doing Julie," Dawn asked with an attitude. What Did You Just Call ME," Yulie said in a deadly tone.

I had been laughing out loud at Dawn's joke. Upon hearing my laughter, Yulie looks at me with a painful glare making me freeze in place. Hey don't get made at Will. It's me you were talking to Gulie," Dawn said further mocking Yulie. OK THAT DOES LET ME AT HER," Yulie yelled as she grabs hold of Dawn's puff ball of a pony tail. OW! Ok you wanna fight fine! Let's go you purple haired freak," Dawn said as she grabbed Yulie's nose and pulls it. ARGH! You Little Brat," Yulie yells as she pulls Dawn's pony tail harder.

The ongoing war of tug and pull had begun to numb down after 5 minutes or so. Both Yulie and Dawn had worn each other out. O boy these two are gonna be a hand fuel," I said as I scratched my head. I'm sorry about Dawn. She's always been like this. She always picks fights with the girls," Nao said. Huh, really? She never fights the boys," I asked. Like ever? Well no. She seemed to like all the guys. They were always friendly to her too because of her tough girl attitude. The reason why she fought all the girls is, because they made fun of the way she looked or the mean comments. People called her like little monster, or Brat whenever she fought back all the people took notice of her and taught of Dawn as some type of bully even thou she's often friendly, but just the slightest comment will set her off," Nao explained in detail.

Well that explains why she's fighting Yulie. But Yulie isn't as mature as she may seem so I guess we're going to have to keep them from hurting each huh," I asked Nao. I guess so," Nao said a slight laugh. I and Nao now had something in common. We had female friends with short tempers who are really scary when aggravated or insulted. So we decided to help Yulie and Dawn off the ground and help them out as much as possible. Hey Dawn are you ok," Nao asked. Dawn as he slouched down on his tip toes and looked at Dawn who had still been severely wounded from the fight just hours ago.

Ugh yeah I'm ok Nao. Just feel a bit weak from the fight with the boars," Dawn responded as she slowly got up off the ground. Well good. Maybe it's time you'd asked for help. I mean for your wounds and all," Nao said. *Stubborn grumbling* alright I guess it couldn't hurt to ask," Dawn said while swallowing her pride. As Nao helped Dawn regain her footing, I had made my way over to Yulie who had a little scratch on her head. Hey Yulie looks like Dawn gave you a little bit of a burse there huh," I asked as I noticed Yulie's head. *embarrassed expression* No it's not all that bad. She sure can scratch I'll give her that, but I guess I should try to be more mature huh? I mean I'm not exactly being a positive role model here am?" Yulie asked as she pointed out her flaws.

Well those are your words not mine. I'm just saying for the record try to be calmer and a bit more collected about how you go about talking to her ok? Maybe then she'll start to open up to you," I said while trying to help Yulie out with her issues with Dawn. Well that's easy for you to say. Your great with them and we've only just met them 3 hours ago," Yulie said as she extended her hand to me for help. Well I guess I'm just naturally good with kids," I said as I picked up Yulie off the ground. Hmp well I'll keep that in mind, but for now let's just keep going before it gets dark," Yulie said. Listen up everybody this is important," Kara said as she drew everyone's attention.

We all gathered around and stood attentively waiting to see what Kara had to say. By the tone o voice she was in she seemed to be giving us information. In order to the reach the mines in the ruins that lay within these mountains, we must follow this trail, next we have to find our way through the ruins and down into the great caldera," Kara explained in detail. Alright sounds easy enough. Let's get going," Dawn said with confidence in her chest. Dawn. Don't we need to rest before we travel," Nao asked. No we can keep going," Dawn said as she slaps Nao's shoulder in a playful manner. Ow that hurt," Nao said in pain.

O suck it up! You big baby," Dawn continues to degrade Nao. *Laughter* Wow I seriously can see you to as brother and sister. It's just sounds and looks like you two are related somehow," I said as I looked at Nao and Dawn. Well I'd say Nao would be the older sibling because he's more mature than the little spit fire here," Yulie said as she joins the conversation. But Dawn has more of the older sibling complex than Nao. Like I do with you," Leonard said as he also joins the conversation. Yeah right. Keep dreaming Leo," Yulie said as she patted Leonard's head. He ignores her and continues to listen to Kara. Kara, do you know where greede might be at this particular moment," Eldore asked.

You right now? Well at the moment the city should be "down". Due to the mining off season," Kara responded. Huh, Down," Leonard, Yulie, Me and Dawn said with question marks above our heads. I see. It's as I feared. Our journey may take a bit longer than originally planned," Eldore said in disbelief. So….mind feeling us in on what you two are talking about," Leonard asked. Yeah I am so lost," I followed on after Leonard's request for an answer. Same here," Yulie added on. Me too," Dawn says as she wraps up our many request for a reasonable answer. Hey Nao what about you? Aren't you confused about what Eldore and Kara are talking about," Leonard asked Nao.

O no I'm ok. Actually I know what they are talking about," Nao said. Really," Asked Leonard, Yulie, Me and Dawn. Yes. You see greede is a town that can," Nao was going into detail. Nao, let's keep that as our little secret for tomorrow," Eldore said cutting him off. O ok sounds like fun *laughter*," Nao said. Aww come on tell us," Yulie pried. Patience is a virtue miss Yulie," Eldore said. Aw man. I guess we'll have to wait until we get there," I said in a pouting mood. Don't worry the trip should be about 3 to 4 hours. So it won't be too long," Kara said.

But it's still bright out. We can keep going. Come Leonard let's keep going. The princess is waiting for us," Dawn said as she tried to pull Leonard up the hill. Well as much as I want to, we need to rest up for now. And besides, don't you need to be patched up. Your still pretty beat up," Leonard said looking down at dawn. *Embarrassed Blush* well yeah I guess, but I know you want to save her. I mean the way you kept going on and on and on about how we need to save her from these "Magi" guys or whatever it makes me wonder what's going on between you two," Dawn says with a mischievous look and a grin on her face.

Wha? Um no it's just that we need to hurry and bring her home because without her balandor will fall. So that's the only reason why I'm trying to get her back as soon as possible," Leonard said coming up with whatever comes to mind as an excuse from telling his main intensions as to saving Cisna. Yulie turns her head and looks at the ground as she overhears Leonard and Dawn's conversation. The look on her face screamed "Jealously". As the conversation continued Yulie expression went from "Jealously" to "Anger" the more she heard. I notice this and just watched all this unfold not knowing what to do. So I tried to do the best thing possible in this situation. Stop the conversation.

H-hey Leonard come on. Mind if you help me and Eldore set up the tent. Ok thanks. You're the coolest," I said with sweat coming down my face. Huh ok. We do need to rest anyway. We need to be fully prepared and well rested to save Cisna so let's set up camp over there," Leonard said as he took the camp supplies out of his bag. Wise decision Leonard, that is the best course of action for the time being," Eldore said as he came to assist me and Leonard. Yulie's Thoughts: I'm surprised he's thinking rationally for a change. Normally he'd be all "No we have to save Cisna now. We can keep going let's go save Cisna guys". So I wonder why he's…o never mind. I think I know why now.

So this part goes into here right," I asked as I tried to set up the foundation of the tent. No Will. Here you slide this handle in the sleeve which sets up the tent," Leonard explained as I took mental notes. C-can I help," Nao asked sheepishly. Huh," I and Leonard said in unison. There's really no need. Unless you to help," Eldore said. Yeah we pretty much have everything under control here, but you can if you want," Leonard said. Yes I want to help out somehow," Nao said as he got up off the rock he was sitting on.

Well mannered, cute and smart. William are you sure you and Nao aren't related in some way," Kara asked. Huh," I and Nao said as we blushed slightly at Kara gesture.*Giggle* you two really are cute when your flustered like that," Kara said as she winked her eye at us. Awww they really are like brothers. Just Nao has way longer hair with a different color. It's still so cute," Yulie commented. Ugh! I'm not cute! I'm handsome. Geez," I said in a pouting motion. Nao was just standing there seemingly motionless with a blush as bright as the sun as to hearing all of this.

Onboard the Monoship

There stood a man with long flowing hair with the color of the radiant moon itself "silver". He stood in front of a window looking out into the distance. As this man stood in the window, another man in green armor and an eye patch came into the room and gave the sliver haired man a salute by placing his hand to his chest.

My instructions were to have the white gauntlet ark in the palm of my hand by now. So why is it that I feel nothing in my hand at this very moment? What is taking Belcitane so long," Asked the silver haired man.

I'm sorry my lord, but he hasn't returned yet. But recently I've seen him gathering certain items and creating some sort of weapon. It's not very large, in fact it's smaller than a mere short sword," The man in green said. A weapon, do you have any proof of this "Weapon"," asked the silver haired man. Yes he keeps it in his quarters above his bed," The green clad man said. Hmmm I shall see to it that this weapon be thoroughly examined by our scientists," The silver haired man said. Yes my lord. Is there anything else sir," The green armored man asked.

Hmmm yes there is. Won't you please get rid him, Shapur? He's dead weight now," asked the silver haired man. At once my lord," the green armored man known as "Shapur" said with another salute.

Yikes thing are getting tense between the magi leaders. Now we go to a meeting between Belcitane and an unknown cloaked assailant still on the board ship in a hallway.

Now you do remember who your target is right," Belcitane asked as he handed what seemed to be some type of bedazzled weapon to a cloaked man. Yeah. The tall one with green eyes right," asked the black and red cloaked man replied. Yes. His name is William Vermillion. First shoot him with this small cannon I call a "Gun". Then you should be able to defeat and kill him once and for all with no problems," Belcitane said.

You're kidding right, a vermillion? I thought they all died off from the battle 15 years ago. Besides that what type of weapon is this gun? What does it do exactly? And what are all this gems on here for," Asked the man in the cloak as he examined the weapon. Be extremely careful with that! It could blow your head clear off your shoulders if you are not attentive with it. Now what I said about the Vermillion boy is true. He is currently traveling with a group of kids searching for the princess. So you'll kill vermillion and bring me his head and you'll get 100,000 gold pieces. Sounds like a deal," Belcitane asked as he extended his hand to confirm the deal.

Hmpf. Sure whatever, I'm not just doing this for the money. I'm doing this to prove I'm the greatest mercenary in the world. Killing a vermillion will put me in the record books. You better have my money ready old man or else I'll be back for "Your" head next," The cloaked man said as he off with shacking Belcitane's hand. He then opened a window and jump out of it and onto a black dragon with a saddle and flew off into the distance. *Evil Laughter* One nuisance down one more to go," Belcitane said as he walked to a nearby ship for his departure.

After the skies were clear as well as the hallway, a pink bigelow was just out of sight of the dragon. The pink bigelow tapped on a window to draw someone's attention. That someone was Princess Cisna with a surprised expression on her face shocked and frighten. It seems that she heard every word of that conversation and takes action by nodding to the pink bigelow. The bigelow then flys away.

And things go from bad to worse for the team. Now let's return to the gang at the camp site shall we.

As the sky took a beautiful array of colors, Foz, our little feathered had flown to our camp. He slowly descended onto a rock right behind Leonard. Hey Leonard look who's here," I said as I point behind him.*Gasp* Maybe it's Cisna," Leonard said in excitement. Ugh is he always like this when he hears her name," Dawn asked me. O you have no idea," I said quietly to dawn. Yulie's thoughts: I knew it. It's another message from his beloved princess. Ugh this is getting old. I bet I know the first words out of her mouth are going to be. As we all gathered around the camp fire, Foz had projected an image of Cisna to us.

Leonard," Cisna said with a smile and bright eyes to greet him. Yulie's thoughts: Bingo! Right on the head, geez it's so old that I can predict what they are going to say to each other. It's so weird. Cisna are you alright," Leonard said as he takes a step forward. Yes. I'm fine considering. It's not as bad as it was before. But, Leonard listen I'm worried about you," Cisna says. What's wrong," Leonard asked. The man in black armor….before, he was always here watching my every move constantly. But as of late, he hasn't been around," Cisna said.

You mean Dragias, he's gone? I wonder where he is," Leonard asked himself. I have no idea," Cisna replied. Hmmmm," Eldore thinks tom himself. Wow that's her. That's the princess. She's really pretty," Dawn whispers to Nao. Yes she is," Nao says as she looks on at Cisna. That's not all that is concerning me at the moment," Cisna says. Huh? Something else," Leonard asked. Yes. William may I have a word with you," Cisna asked turning her attention to me. H-huh me, O yes your highness. How can I help," I said as I stood up off the ground. No it's me who needs to help you. It seems that the man who kidnapped me called Belcitane has hired an assassin to kill you William. He is dressed in a black and red cloaked and is planning to kill you with a strange weapon of some sort," Cisna told me.

HUH!? ME! Ow man. That's just great. Why me," I said with anime tears coming down my eyes. What! Kill Will? Why would go after him," Yulie and Dawn asked in a hurry. The sudden outburst of the two girls shocked all of us as the attention of the group was now on them. Um sorry I'm just a little surprised is all," Yulie explained in embarrassment. Yeah me too," Dawn said just as embarrassed. O no it's ok. I'm just as surprised as you are. So we have Dragias missing and a new enemy who's planning on killing Will," Leonard said as he began to seriously think about what the magi were planning. Meanwhile, in the background I was wondering who was planning on killing me while nervously pacing back and forth.

Princess can you tell us where you are? Like anything outside your window that we can go on would help," Yulie asked as she stood up and walked to Cisna. I believe we are heading for the bunker load caverns. If I had to guess, we're heading for the ruins there. That sounds like something they'd do," Yulie said. Don't worry Cisna. We're going to rescue you. I promise," Leonard said in a passionate voice. Thank you. Please do be careful, Leonard. You too William," Cisna said as she smiled at me as well. O um sure thing he-he," I laughed with my hand on my head. Leonard's face balls up in a confused knot as he heard Cisna voice her concern for him as well as myself.

Leonard's Thoughts: You too William? Will can handle himself. He's a warrior prince. I mean this assassin can't be all that strong that he can beat Will can he? So why is Cisna talking to him too? I get they may becoming friends, but I mean why him? I'm the one rescuing her. I'm the one who saved her in balandor. And I'm the one who cares for her the most. So it should be just me! Not him too! Wait what am I thinking? Will is my friend and Cisna is the most important person in my life so I shouldn't be thinking like this. She's just being a friend and voicing her concerns for him like I would. Man what was I thinking? I never felt angry in my life. I feel weird.

Yulie's Thoughts: Uh oh looks like someone is getting a little jealous of Will. Maybe the princess has a bit of interest in Will. But still I'm just as worried as everyone else. Where could this assassin be? Well however or wherever he is I won't let him come near Will. I'll shoot his eyes out. Wait why am so concerned for him? I mean he's my friend and all, but he can handle himself way better than I can. He's protected all of us, even me. Multiple times actually. I don't know why, but I just want to protect him too. Hm I wonder if I should tell Will that I am worried about him. Wait no that would be dumb. I'm his friend and he should know that by now. But something inside me wants to tell him how I…

Dawn's Thought's: If anyone even thinks about hurting my Willy I will crush them like the pathetic pieces of crap they are! I'll grind them up into dust and burn the dust and just for good measure I'll kick the ashes into the ocean where the fish can eat them. NO HURTS MY WILLIAM! So let's see where this so called assassin is. Let him show his face and I'll flatten him. Wait! Does the princess like Will too!? UGH! I don't need any competition, especially a princess rival. She has looks, charm and pretty eyes. I can't compete with her. Not to mention her body. Her boobs my not be that big, but compared to mine hers are huge and those legs, so slim. I'm just a little girl. My legs are so baby smooth. He'll just say that's cute. I have my belly button out in plain sight and my arms exposed with some of my back showing, but I guess William is in to girls his age. If only I was older. It's not fair. Why can't I be older! No no its ok I'll just have to try harder.

And with Cisna last words, she vanishes from our line of sight. Just as we thought, they are heading for the bunker load ruins," Eldore said. It all makes since. A nest of dragons has dwelled there for ages. And they say that one of them guards over one of the knight's arks. The dragon fang ark," Kara said in detail. Wow dragon. I love dragons. There so tough and strong just like me," Dawn said as she beat her chest once. Nao laughs as Dawn now holds her left breast due to the amount of damage she inflicted to herself Kara. How do you know such things," Eldore asked. You know. The drunks in albana always brought funny stories whenever they were in the mood," Kara replied.

A knight protect by a dragon. Sounds like a fairy tale," Yulie said. It is in a way. But normally it would be a princess that would be protected instead of a knight," Nao added onto the conversation. I only wish it were just a dragon we had to deal with. But remember were not going there for the knight. Our main objective is Cisna," Leonard said. We're not? So we're just gonna leave it there for the magi to get," I said in a confused tone. No. Our top priority is to rescue the princess. At all coasts," Leonard said sternly. Well you still didn't answer my question Leonard. All you did was say "No" and repeat what you just said. So I'll ask again. Are we just going to let the magi take the knight's ark? I understand why we need to rescue the princess. I want to rescue here to, but like Eldore said we need to make sure the magi don't get their hands on anymore knight's arks. Even if no one else here isn't the chosen pact maker we should at least keep the knight's ark safe. At least that way we can keep Cisna safe for the time being," I said stating my concern for the knight's ark.

Well Will what do you think we should do? Get the ark and leave Cisna? I don't think so! And what do you mean "Keep Cisna safe for the time being"? We need to rescue her now and we're going to rescue and that's it. The knight's ark can wait. If any of you have a problem with that to then tell me now," Leonard said with a bit of authority in his voice. The group was nothing short of surprised as they heard the loud burst of authority from Leonard. It kinda of upset me a little and I reacted. Hey! Leonard I'm just trying to help out. But there's no need for the yelling. I'm not trying to leave Cisna behind either. She's too important to the kingdom of balandor. But I'm also thinking about this final awakening thing. I don't know or want to find out what happens when all of the knight's come together, but we need to work together like we have already in order to save the kingdom and the world. Unless you have a problem with that," I said as I looked at Leonard with serious expression.

And what if I do? It seems like I'm the one always saving the day anyway while you get your as kicked by monsters. Aw what's the matter big guy you gonna hit me," Leonard ask as he stepped in front of my face. Don't even thinking about it Leo," I said as I look dead into Leonard's eyes. Think about what? This," Leonard yelled as he throws a punch at me. It makes solid contact with my left cheek and for a change it actually hurts. The punch knocks me off balance. My lip was actually bleeding. From Leonard of all people, it took me by surprise. Looks like I gave him less credit than he deserves. So this is what arrogance feels like, but I also felt hurt. Leonard, one of my closest friends, punched me in the face.

You think you're so tough because you're taller than me? Now who's the big man," Leonard says as he truants around me in high esteem. Hmp one little punch and you think you won huh," I asked as I swung my fist at Leonard's face. My fist literally squishes Leonard's nose into the shape of my fist. He's nose was bleeding severely. Argh! That's it your dead," Leonard said as he tackled me to the ground. I was so confused as to where Leonard was getting all this strength from. He actually managed to pick me up and slam me to the ground with force. The onslaught of fists that I and Leonard exchanged was simply hard to watch, but the rest of the team looked on in shock and awe. The fight was taking its toll on me and Leonard. I had sweat rolling my face and a bruised cheek with a scratch due to Leonard's punch. Leonard had several lumps, a bloody nose, a swollen eye and three knot on his fore head. He could barely stand as it is. We were both physically exhausted. But it looked like I would prevail in the end. Leonard was a little shaky and his knees were getting ready to give out on him.

My thoughts: I can't believe he's still standing. Even if he is shaking a little I've been throwing everything I've got at him. It can't be me. I've trained everyday of all my life and no one has ever lasted this long besides….. my oldest rival and my oldest friend. Leonard. I never would have guessed he was this strong. I can't believe how much Leonard looks just like he did, Juto, My brother, my friend…. Why won't you stay down," I asked Leonard in a hurried voice. Because *heavy breathing* I won't quit. Cisna needs me and no one will stop me from protecting her. Not even you," Leonard as he charged in at me. But I'm not trying to keep you from protecting the princess. We need to save the world too. I get why you want to save her, but we can save both of them so stop acting so stupid," I said running right at Leonard. By some amount of luck we both managed to hit each directly in the face. It was a fight to be seen.

My thoughts: Damn it! He even sounds like him. Why is can't the past remain in the past. Why damn it! WHY!? As I began to day dream, Yulie notices my momentary hesitation. As the fight had began to die down, Yulie step in and stop the fight before we got really serious. She knew full well how bad this would turn out for both of us. Leonard would go knight and I would go flame headed demon and that would be a nightmare everybody would want to forget. Ok break it up. Break it up! You two are acting really stupid right now. By the looks of it you two got everything out of your systems. So now it's time for some sleep. Now go to your tents and sleep it off. Come on! We have a big day tomorrow now get going. And don't make me put you two to sleep the hard way," Yulie said as she smacks both of our necks.

OW, Leonard and I said as we looked at each other one last time and walked away from the camp needing time to cool off. Leonard walked down the hill I walked further up the hill not looking back. Hey! Your tents aren't that way! Where are you two going," Yulie yelled as she walked up to where I and Leonard walked off and cut paths. Let them go Yulie their just a little angry. Leonard wants to save the princess and William wants to protect the knight. But what they both fail to realize is that without them all that we've fought for up to now was wasted all because of their bickering. They'll soon come to realize that," Eldore said as he crossed his arms.

But," Yulie says before being interrupted. Yulie, It's alright you know what they say "Boys will be Boys". Come on let's get some rest, you too little missy. We need to get you wrapped up in bandages," Kara said with a smile to Dawn. Um ok. But is Will going to be ok," Dawn asked. And what about Leonard, I don't want them fighting again. They seem like such good friends," Nao said in a concerned tone. Knowing William he'll be the bigger man and apologize first," Kara said in my defense. But Leonard does have a point. We need to save the princess as soon as possible. Without her to lead her people, the citizen's in balandor will lose hope," Nao said.

But Will didn't start all this. It was that block head Leonard. He knows full well what needs to be done, but all he's worried about is saving the princess. One princess saved is all well and good, but what happens when the entire world is gone? What would we have accomplished then? Saving just one person isn't smart at all if the entire world needs to be saved as well. So Leonard needs to be the one to apologize. Will was just looking out for the best interest for the entire world not just that stupid knight. Leonard is just being stupid. It's not just Balandor that needs saving it's the world," Dawn said in one breath.

Eldore's thoughts: These children already seem to know the weight of our situation. Maybe I underestimated their comprehension skills. They may prove to be helpful in our quest. O is that so? Mighty long speech for just a little disagreement, you sure came to the defense of William pretty fast. Is there a reason as to why you defend him so much? You only just met him today and that's a bit strange for you to take his side so passionately," Kara asked in a calm voice. Yulie notices the tone in Kara's voice and starts thinking of possible solutions as to Dawn's weird behavior towards me. It then hits her like an ice lance!

Wha, um no special reason I was just eh," Dawn said now blushing and stuttering over her words. O now I see what's going on," Yulie said in a mischievous as she placed her hand on Dawn's head. You like Will don't you? Is that true Dawn," Nao asked with a smile on his face. Dawn's face goes magma red as the flow of emotion for me and all the attention from Kara, Yulie and Nao had been too much for her to handle until she flips out. No I don't! He's just a friend! A really cool," Dawn yells. I think I shall retire for the night. Don't stay up to long now," Eldore said as he entered his own tent. Good night Eldore," Nao said as he waved to Eldore.

O you don't like him? Well how come each time he talks to you start blushing and acting all coy," Kara asked. Yeah just like in the desert," Yulie added on. And those times when he placed his hand on your head," Nao pilled on. You too Nao, I thought you would have had my back," Dawn said. Well this is just a little pay back. Sorry," Nao said a poke of his tongue. Ugh don't apologize for getting pay by. It kinda of defeats the purpose of getting pay back in the first place," Dawn explained with a beat of swat coming down her head. Well. Looks like our little fire ball has a crush on William huh? *slight chuckle* that is really cute," Kara said. Please don't tell him," Dawn begged them. I won't tell. I promise," Nao said.

So do I, I won't tell him anything," Kara said. Well I might just slip something out," Yulie said as she turned her back and slowly walked in the direction where I walked off. NO! Yulie please! I won't make fun of you ever again just please don't tell him. I'll die of embarrassment," Dawn said swallowing her pride and begging the last person she wanted to beg. Ok I wasn't gonna tell him anyway," Yulie said patting Dawn's head. Would you quit it," Dawn says slapping away Yulie's hand. Ha you're kinda cute when you're angry," Yulie says to Dawn as she pulls Dawn's cheeks. Owwwww, I am not! Stop saying weird things," Dawn said slapping yulie's forearms to release her grip.

*Giggle* Come on. It's time you get healed and this time please don't fight me. Kara I may need your help," Yulie pleaded with Dawn. Ok I'll see what I can do," Kara said. Ok I guess. But I have scratches on places that boys don't need to see. So go away Nao," Dawn yelled as she continued to blush and began to remove her small top revealing her naked upper body and covering up with her forearms and hands. Ahh! I wasn't planning on looking anyway," Nao said as covered his eyes and rushing into my tent by mistake.

As Yulie and Kara healed Dawn's wounds, the time flew by as Kara and Dawn were both sleeping together in Kara's tent. Nao was sleeping my tent for the time being. Strangely thou, Yulie and Eldore still seem to be up.

Midnight

Leonard is sitting at the entrance of the Flandar trail. As he looked up at the midnight blue sky, Leonard felt guilty about fighting me. But he was still angry at me for being more concerned for the Knight than Cisna.

Stupid Will. The knight can wait. Right now we need to save Cisna before it's too late," Leonard said to himself. Well you are right. Then again you aren't thinking about the bigger picture," A familiar voice rang through Leonard's ears. As Leonard jumped at the sound of someone's voice, He turns around quickly and balls his fists ready to fight once again. Grrrrr! Will! You wanna go again you son of a… O Eldore it's you," Leonard said as he relaxed his muscles and sat down. It seems that you are still gravely injured from your fight with William. I'll heal those wounds," Eldore said as he cast heal II on Leonard twice. The bruises that I had inflected on Leonard had completely vanished.

They weren't that bad. He punches like a girl, but thanks anyway. Well I guess what you're going to say next is "You didn't make the right choice in resolving the disagreement with William"," Leonard said trying to predict Eldore's next words. Well that just about sums up what I was going to say to you. But in your own defense you are correct the princess is the top priority in our quest. By the way, I would reframe from insulting his power. It seemed like you were going to collapse with another strike to the head. So I'd watch what I say," Eldore said. Thank you! See I knew I was right. Will thinks he's so smart. Wait what!? I had Will beat. He couldn't keep me long enough to beat me, but whatever I know I beat him," Leonard said in a childish tone.

Well William also has a point. If the magi get a hold of the knight's then it's only a matter of time before they come for the final knight that they do not have, your knight. And the magi will not waste any expense on getting a knight as you can plainly see. They won't just have the black knight they'll have the other 3 knights as well as their own army and monoships. And with that all against us your knight won't stand much of a chance," Eldore explained. Well yeah that's true, but the way Will didn't mention saving Cisna," Leonard said sheepishly. Actually you were so wrapped up in your own concerns for her grace that you didn't hear William voice his concerns for her. Think back and try to remember what his exact words were," Eldore said.

As Leonard takes a self reflection into a few hours ago, he remembers certain points of this pasted evening. He remembers me punching him in the nose. He remembers me head butting him and remembers me looking at him in a menacing way. All the while Leonard was getting angrier at me as he remembers me beating the crap out of him, again. Ugh! This isn't helping," Leonard said in anger. Don't just think about the pain he's caused you. Think about his "Words" exactly," Eldore said emphasizing on Words.

Leonard tries to think back again. He then realizes my words "I understand why we need to rescue the princess. I want to rescue here too. I'm not trying to leave Cisna behind either." Leonard suddenly realizes that I am worried about Cisna. Will is worried about her. And I didn't even listen. *Heavy sigh* Great now I have to apologize don't I," Leonard asked. I don't see why Will should be the one to. After all you did start the fight," Eldore said. Yeah….thanks a lot for the vote of confidence, I guess I'll apologize now," Leonard said as he got off the ground. Let's wait until morning. I may have healed your flesh wounds, but you still feel the pain. So rest is needed for the time being," Eldore said. Yeah it hurts like crazy," Leonard said rubbing his forehead.

Eldore and Leonard walked back to the camp and returned to their own separate tents. As Leonard took one more look around to see if I was around, he didn't see a hint of me anywhere not even in my tent. *Sigh* I guess it'll have to wait until morning. But Will seriously, I'm sorry I was acting stupid," Leonard said to himself. As Leonard went inside of his tent, Yulie had come out of her tent as she overheard everything Leonard just said. She had on a black sleeveless top that stop right above the first row of her abdomen and beneath her breast, brown hot pants and a pair of brown slippers. Yulie's thoughts: Hmmm looks like Leonard is starting to mature finally, but it looks like Will isn't back yet. I hope he's ok. You know what I'll look for him. Yulie is now walking up the hard terrain of the trails. By a smart course of action, Yulie brings her bow, arrows and a box bandages just in case the need arises to fend off anything.

Geez how far did he walk!? This is some rough terrain. I guess I'll just keep going," Yulie said as she kept climbing even thou she didn't want to. As Yulie continued to walk, she comes across an open cave where the moon light was shining through the cave holes. Yulie walks into the cave as she examines the crystals that were being hit by the moon light. Wow these are beautiful. I wonder if I could get just a piece of it down," Yulie said to herself as she stood on her tiptoes and jump up and down to retrieve it. As Yulie managed to grab a few in the process, a man eating sneak with arms slithered behind Yulie. The creature's body moved with a quite silent swerve. Yulie didn't hear it coming as she was too busy looking at the gems she had just taken. The serpent coiled its body and was ready to pounce on Yulie. The sneak then leaps at Yulie. Yulie hears a noise, but see the cause of it. She then looks in the reflection on the gems in her hands and see a giant sneak getting ready to eat her hole. She reacts to the situation a bit too slow as she flips to the left a little too late. The sneaks managed to bite her on the right side of her stomach. The bite wasn't deep, but it was just as effective.

ARGH! OWW! GEEZ! I let my guard down! Ugh what's….happening? Everything is getting fuzzy," Yulie says as her eye sight began to get distorted. The sneak hissed in succession as he closed in for the kill. Yulie knew her situation meant kill or be killed and she wasn't ready to die now. So while dizzy she pulls her bow and arrow and points it at the Sneak. Ugh come on. I take you down with one arm tied behind my back," Yulie said with false hope. Her eyes were woozy as a drunk in a bar. Yulie eyes were getting heavy. Her balance seemed as stable as an earthquake. Yulie could barely stand at this point. Once again the serpent coiled its body ready pounce at any second.

O great…. I can't focus. I'm done for," Yulie said as she could no longer stand in her feet. The sneak pounced at Yulie. Yulie closed her eyes as she thought this was here last until the serpent was grabbed viciously by the tail and thrown against the cave walls repeatedly. With the amount of spiky crystals inside the cave, the sneak had been punctured throughout its entire body. The sneak had been killed and thrown down a hole inside the cave. Ugh what happened? Am I dead," Yulie asked raising her upper body. No you're not dead. You almost were, but once again I saved you *Laughter*," Said a familiar voice.

O t-there you are W-w-will," Yulie said as she faints and collapses to the ground due to the amount of poison in her system. Huh? Yulie, what's wrong? H-hey!? Wake up! Come on wake up," I yelled as I held Yulie's upper body up. I then noticed Yulie has a bite mark on her belly. The two holes had dried blood surrounding them. I then noticed what I had just killed and it was a humanoid sneak. The sneak poisoned Yulie. Ugh damn that sneak! O man I don't know the spell "Antidote" and I sure as hell don't have time to learn it. So what am I gonna do to get this poison out of her," I said in a panicked tone as I looked down at Yulie's body. I paced back and forth thinking of possible solutions. Wait a second! I think I have an idea! I just hope this works," I said as I carried Yulie body to a nearby stone which strangely was the shape of a bed. I then lower myself down towards the bite mark where the poison had been injected, Yulie's belly.

*Gulp* Please don't kill me Yulie," I said as I closed my eyes and placed my lips on the bite mark and began to suck the poison out of her. The sensation of my lips and tongue tickling Yulie's stomach was pleasuring to her as she began to open her eyes. I was sipping out blood and spitting out the poison bit by bit. In a negate mind set I began to blush as I knew what I was doing. The taste and smell of Yulie's body was intoxicating with each breath of air I took to drain more poison out of her. As I had been busy draining the poison out of her, Yulie had fully awakened by the time I was almost out of breath. Yulie's thought: *Girlish laughter* Oooo this tickles some much! What type of dream is this? It feels like a cat is nibbling at my tummy. *Pleasurable moan* Oooo that actually feels pretty good. No really good, whatever this is that tickling me knows my weak spot.

Yulie then opens her eyes to see me practically kissing her stomach. Yulie's eyes widen, her cheeks goes bright red and her legs start to move due to the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Yulie wanted to punch the living day lights out of me due the amount of embarrassment I was putting her through. But she didn't. Not yet anyway. I then looked up to see Yulie with a sinister look on her face as I placed my hands and lips on her stomach again. Um can I help you Will," Yulie asked as she placed her hand on my head. *Embarrassed Laughter* n-no," I said not knowing what to do I this situation.

Hmm ok. Then you mind telling my why the hell your kissing me tummy!," Yulie screeched as she punched me in the face and sent me flying. I hurdled throughout the air and smashed through a rock. My entire upper body had been inserted into the rock as my lower body was sticking out. Yulie then pulled me out with one hand and started to strangle me like a sick dog. I ought a kill you Will! You jerk how could you!? I would have never guess you were a pervert. I guess you are gonna wind up like your village elder after all. Why couldn't you just use antidote," Yulie said in a disappointed tone.

N-no i-im n-not a-a-a-a pervert, I-I w-was j-j-just t-trying t-o-o-o-o-o g-et t-the p-po-ison out o-o-f you. p-plus I d-d-d-d-don't k-know t-t-t-the a-a-a-an-tidote sp-sp-spell," I said as I was still being straggled my Yulie. WHAT POISON!? What are talking abo…Wait a minute," Yulie said as she drop me and held her stomach very the bite mark was placed on her body. O Yeah! I was bit by that sneak. O wow do I feel silly. Sorry Will I take back the whole pervert, jerk and winding you like your village elder things I said to you. Um Will," Yulie said as she looked on the ground and at my face. I had been knocked out due to Yulie's strength.

O great I chocked him too hard. Ugh I guess I'll heal him," Yulie said as she casted heal I on me. I had been reawakened. OW! Yulie I'm a pervert. I was just," I said. Hey I know I get it now. I'm sorry. I just took it the wrong way. Thanks Will. You're the best," Yulie said as she smacked my back. *Laughter* Thanks Yuls. So hey what are you doing out here anyway," I asked. I came out here looking for you idiot. When you didn't come back I….. I mean we were worried," Yulie said as she opened the box of bandages. Hmpf! Not everyone. That idiot Leonard isn't gonna be happy to see me," I said in a dismal tone. At the sound of my voice, Yulie smacks me across the face with a white bandage.

Ow! Geez! You couldn't have just placed it simply on my face," I asked as I rubbed my now bandaged face. Well not really. It seems that someone needed to slap some since into you. So I just volunteered. Now listen to me. Leonard may not be the most mature or most reasonable guy to talk to, but he's a good guy just like you. Believe it or not Leonard is sorry. When I came up here to see you I heard Leonard apologize," Yulie said. Hmp I doubt it. That stuck up jerk didn't," I said. Yulie then hit me over the head and said: Listen! Leonard is sorry. He really is! If you don't believe me then go ask him yourself. Because the one who is acting stuck up right now is you," Yulie proclaimed. I couldn't believe the tone of voice Yulie took with me. She was generally upset with me. My thoughts: Wow I can't believe the night I'm having. First Leonard, now Yulie? What is going on today? I better make this right before I lose two good friends.

Look Yulie I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little upset with Leonard. I still can't believe he hit me. I never expected him to actually fight me," I said. It's ok. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing. It's Leonard. You could have been the bigger man and not fought back. But it looks like you were being just as immature as he was," Yulie said in a scolding tone. Ugh your words cut like a knife. Hearing you say that makes me feel like a complete idiot," I said falling to the ground back first. Well you kinda were acting like one. I'm only calling what I'm seeing," Yulie said.

Ow madam you wound me," I said in a defeated tone. Yeah yeah keep the corny jokes to yourself. But Will can I ask you something," Yulie asked. Sure anything," I said as I leaded up off the ground. When you were fighting Leonard I know it must have been hard, but it seemed like something else was bothering you at the time. So tell me what was going through your head besides Leonard during that fight," Yulie asked. At the drop of a gold piece, I cast my eyes to the ground. I knew full well I couldn't argue with Yulie and win more or less stop her from asking the question. Yulie's question makes me regret me saying "Sure anything". But I tried avoiding the question anyway.

Look we need to get back to the camp before more of those sneaks show up," I said getting up off the ground. Whoa whoa whoa before we do anything of the sort answer my question. What was bothering during the fight you had with Leonard," Yulie asked again stepping right in front of me. I-I don't want to talk about it," I said as I held my head down. Why not? You've always helped everybody else, but now when someone wants to help you, you don't take it? What's wrong with you? Why can't you tell me," Yulie asked while shaking my arm. Yulie I don't want to talk about it. So can we please go," I said trying to pull away from her grasp.

No. Will please talk to me. I want to help you," Yulie said catching both my arms and not letting me go. Yulie! What part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand. Now let me go," I yelled at her as I shook free. The shock in Yulie's eyes were like arrows of regret and sorrow piercing my chest like and burning my soul like the endless flames of hell. I never raised my voice to anyone, especially a friend. As Yulie looked at my now stunned face, she puts her arms down and walks away. Yulie, Yulie wait I'm sorry it's just," I said apologetically. No its ok I'll leave you alone since you can't trust me enough to be your friend so have fun with that," Yulie said sarcastically as she stomps off. I didn't want to put my hands on her in any type of way. That would give her the wrong idea, but I also didn't want to upset two of my friends in one day. So I had to make a choice. Stay silent and have to deal with an angry Yulie or tell her what's bothering me.

As Yulie continued to stomp away, I had walked just a few steps behind her and began to tell what she wanted to know. Yulie, I had a friend named Juto back in my village 12 years ago. He was my very first friend and my first rival. We did everything together. We laughed, we fought, and we had fun all the time. Back then he and I were the biggest pair of trouble makers in the village. There wasn't a day that went by that I and he weren't having fun. He was the brains and I was the brawn. He would think of the craziest ideas and I would help put those plans together. We made tons of stuff like wooden slingshots, wooden shields. Even wooden helmets, but the only problem is those helmets always gave us splinters. Do you know how hard it is to get splinters out of your head? Well anyway me and Juto were the best of friends, until one day my village was attacked and he along with most of my village was destroyed and killed by a horde of giant …scorpions. It was from that day on I didn't want to lose another friend again. And it didn't help that Juto looks exact like Leonard. That's what was bothering me. The way Leonard looks, sounds and acts it just reminded me to much of Juto. But losing Juto wasn't the most horrible thing that happened that day. I had loss someone very important to me. Who," Yulie asked not sure if she wanted to know.

….My mother, she died protecting me. I was a small boy. When Juto died I ran away not knowing what to do. As I was running, I saw my entire village being overrun my scorpions. Women ran in fear. Men were struck down and children were being carried away for the scorpion's dinner. Some of those kids were my friends and knowing all of this, I didn't do a thing. Not knowing where I was going go, I ran. I ran and never looked back. I then came across a forbidden cave that was forbidden to anyone. I was so afraid and terrified that I ignored that rule sat inside the cave.

Flash-Back to 12 years ago and Will's narration to Yulie (to a certain extent) and the audience (If you've been keeping up with my stories).

*Heavy Sobbing* Juto please help me. Please I need you. Mommy, Daddy please stop the monsters from hurting me," I was just 8 years old and I had nowhere to go. As I continued to cry I heard a noise down further in the tunnel. I looked down the tunnel but I all I saw was darkness. As the noises got louder and louder I saw something in the darkness A pair or red eyes, glowing red eyes that stunned me and began to instill fear in me. The red eyes that they belonged to a titan sized scorpion. The first one was on top of me and was getting ready to sting me in the heart.

Ahhhhhhh," I screamed as I held up my right forearm thinking that it would help. At the sound of my scream, the scorpion drew back its stinger and sent it flying towards me. The stinger was about to impale me as it gained more speed, until the stinger was completely cut off by a long black and green sword wielded by a woman. The stinger flew by a bolder where the woman arrived. The woman had short spiky hair, light tan if not pale skin, brown hair, golden brown eyes and medium sized horns on her head signifying that she was farian. She was dressed in light armor. A light chain mailed vest with covering armor. She wore chain mail pants with a leather battle skirt. At first glance I knew who she was and I couldn't believe my eyes. Mommy! I knew you would save me," I said as I gleefully as I clung to my mother's leg. William honey I'm glad you are alright, but I need you to get behind that rock over there," My mother said as she pointed to the bolder right behind her. O-ok mommy please be careful," I said as I ran behind the bolder as instructed.

How dare you come to my home and try to eat my son! I will kill you all," My mother Ivonia yelled as the color of her hair took the color of a certain primary color that's rather familiar. She pointed her ebony and emerald long sword with a pride as she charged in head first at the scorpion. She was amazing she flew throughout the air with the greatest of ease evading the scorpion's attacks. My mom had it beat hands down. Yay mommy you're the greatest," I said. Awww honey thank you. Now go behind that rock. Momma has some business to handle with this naughty boy here that you don't need to see," My mom said as she stabbed the scorpion in its head. The screech of the scorpion had beckoned 2 more titan sized scorpions to the fight. I was scared stiff as the enormous size of the scorpions. *Gasp* William run," My mother screamed as she tried to pull her sword out of the scorpions head.

The scorpions seem to be targeting me. My mother notices this stops trying to retrieve her sword and rushes towards me. The scorpions make it to me and were already sending their stingers at me and with the intent to kill. William," My mother screamed as she jumps in the way of the first stinger. My mother had taken the full ferocity of the stinger as it savagely tore through her upper body. The amount of blood the escape my mother's wound was simply frightening. The scorpion notices that it captured something at the tip of its stinger. The scorpion dangles my mother's dying body over me. The blood drips on me like a raging river of water. My eyes were widen, my breathes were heavy and my body was a stiff as a rock. I couldn't believe my eyes. My mother had been stabbed through the heart. Her blood trickled into my eyes. I felt the life leave my body.

M-m-mommy," I said as frighten and in shock of what just transpired. *Blood curdling coughs* s-s-sweetie mom is just fine. Now *Cough* now listen to me. Go and get daddy he will protect you from these monsters ok, do you understand," Asked my mother. I couldn't answer. I was dramatized to the point in which my body was render useless. My mother then reaches out to me with her dying breath and says: William please never forget that mommy will always love you. I love you, I-I l-love y-y-you. With that final I love you and a kiss to the forehead, my mother closed her eyes and smiled as she was thrown away like common trash. Her body flipped, flopped and tumbled directly in front of the forbidden cave. With each hit to the ground my mother took the memories we've shared flash before my eyes. The more I saw her bounce the more I widened my eyes. Her hair reverted back to hit's natural color as she kept her smile.

The scorpions then turn their attention on me. I was now looking at my mother's body. My eyes then lost their green shade of color and went dark gray. The scorpions see me getting up off the ground. The look in my eyes sent chill down their stingers. They seemed to have been frightened by my appearance as my hair began to change color. The skies were beginning to turn dark as my soul. The warriors of my village seemed to be gaining control of the situation as the scorpions had been fleeing the village. The two scorpions seemed hesitant about their next course of action. One of the scorpions seemed to have taken a step back away from me.

No. you don't leave. Neither one of you leaves, alive that is," I said in a deadly tone of voice. I grabbed the stinger my mother slashed off and rushed towards the scorpions with that rage of a dragon. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH," I screeched to the gods as I used my full blown enraged mode for the first time. I stabbed the scorpions repeatedly in the eyes until they had been killed. I continued to stab them in the eyes well after they were dead. I wanted revenge and I took it with each stab to the eyes. My urge to exact revenge could not be quiche. My heart had been broken. My voice had been taken; my eyes were desolate, soulless, and empty. The blood of the scorpions had been splattered all around the cave walls, but mainly on me as I was the one who was responsible. As the day was won and many casualties were sustained, my people rejoiced in living through such a brutal wave of monster attacks not once, but twice now. (The previous attack happened prior 3 years before this event).

My village elder, Ditera, was leading the search and rescue party. He had rescued as many as 15 Lagonian men, woman and children. When the village elder thought he job was done, he takes a look at the trail leading to the forbidden cave. The feeling of uncertainly filled him with a burning felling that would only go away if he checked to find out if anyone was down there. If there are any able bodied warrior willing to come with me then hurry we must find William and Ivonia quickly. We don't need his father and her husband getting word of bad news," Ditera said. I'll go with ya old man so long as ya keep yer hands to yer'self," A rough looking Lagonian woman said with a menacing look on her face. We'll go to," a ground of men and women said as they followed behind Ditera. The searching party managed to make their way passed all the wreckage and burned bodies of scorpions and made it to the entrance of the forbidden cave.

What the Lagonian villagers saw was a horrific sense. They saw the destroyed body of a woman. The beaten and mangled bodies of the scorpions and a blood soaked child sitting in a fetal position while looking at the dead woman's body. What in the gods name happened," One Man asked. I-is that Ivonia?! No! Is she," A neat looking woman said. By the gods no, please no. Not her of all people," another man said as he examined the dead body. Ditera ain't that little Willy over there," The rough looking Lagonian woman said as she directed his attention to me.

Ditera was speechless all he did was move forward towards the boy. Once he made it to me he looked at me and noticed I had a stinger clutched in my hands. He tries to release my grip on the stinger but he comes nowhere close. It's ok my boy it's over your ok," Ditera said as she held me close to him. B-but elder, what about mommy *Loud Sobs*," I cried as loud as I could for what seemed like forever. As soon as I ran out of tears my lunges seem to have give up on my body went numb and my eyes as dark as night. O William I'm sorry," Ditera said as he held my body and sobbed into my chest and looking into the cave. Please someone place a blanket over Ivonia's body. We must keep this a secret from William," Ditera asked as he stood on his feet still holding me.

Flash-Back end. (Read chapter four "Out of the tunnels and into the desert" to see the conclusion to the story.)

As Yulie heard my entire back story, she remembers everything that had me act out of character. The time I slaughtered those scorpions in the desert, that time Belcitane killed Kara's sister and when Belcitane tried to kill Cisna. It all made since to her now. He just wants to protect his friends. O Will. That's why you didn't want to talk about it? And that's why you try so hard to…..," Yulie said in a low tone.

Yulie's thoughts: That's why he protected my like he did in balandor when the magi attack. He didn't want to lose a friend he cares about even if that friend was only just met a few days ago. He doesn't want to endure the pain of loss again. He lost his best friend and his mother in the same night. I've never knew my mother before and I couldn't take losing Leonard. Will I can't believe how strong he is for keeping this in for so long. He's been holding in so much pain and we didn't even know.

Yes. I don't want to lose anyone of my friends. Not Leonard, Not Cisna, Not Kara, Not Eldore, Not Dawn, Not Nao and not you. I will do everything in my power to protect the people I care about. Because that's just who I am and that's just what I do," I said in a serious tone while I turned my back towards Yulie and back into the cave. An awkward silence filled the air with tension as we stood there. The wind blew and the moon seemingly motionless as our hair blew through the wind. It was like time froze for me and Yulie. Look I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but now you know the reason as to why I didn't want to talk about it. I mean sure I was angry, but I should have never yelled, especially since you're a lady," I said with a bit of chivalry in my voice.

*Heavy Sobbing* Will!," Yulie yells as she runs towards me. H-huh what's wrong Yul-," Before I could finish my sentence, Yulie wraps her arms around me and into a tender embrace. Y-yulie what are doing? Let go," I said trying poorly to shake her off. No Will! I won't ever let you go. You're my friend and I always will be. You don't have to carry this burden alone. Let us help you. We're your friends all of us so we should look after each other and not just look out for everybody else but you. Please Will don't feel like you're alone. You'll never be alone. Ever again," Yulie says as she digs her face into my back (Note I have on my sleeping attire. A black sleeveless t-shirt, black sleeping pants and tapped feet for training). Yulie why won't I ever be alone," I said naively. Because you'll have me you idiot, geez what did I just tell you? You're so dense," Yulie said as she looked at me and smiled with teary eyes.

Yulie," I said passionately as I turned around and embraced her. We were now body to body. Holding one another in the warmest hug we ever shared with anyone in our entire lives. As I rested my chin on Yulie's head, she had been squeezing me tightly while nuzzling her head into my chest. We stay like this for a certain amount of time. 10 minutes to be exact.

My thoughts: Wow. I can't believe it took me so long to realize. Yulie is my friend. Someone I can trust. Someone I can have fun with. Someone I can be my friend. I was a fool. I should have trusted her and the guys more often, thank you Yulie, my friend. So long as I live with the gods as my witnesses I will protect my friends with all the power I have.

Yulie's thoughts: Will. No matter what happens I will always protect you. You always have relied on yourself for help, but now you can rely on me. Just never forget that I am your friend, now and forever.

As me and Yulie broke out of our day dreams, we noticed just how closer we we're and blushed furiously. But we didn't separate. We gazed in each other's eyes and as we slowly grew and hypnotized my each other. I didn't know if it was the full moon or the heat of night, but me and Yulie were beginning to look more passionately at each other. Yulie then feels the need to close the gap between our faces.

Yulie's thoughts: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? My body is acting on its own. I can't stop. But Will's eyes are just so…beautiful in the moon….light. I can't stop myself.

My thoughts: W-what's she doing?! Why is she getting closer? I want to move back, but it seems like all I can do is lean in forward. At this rate we'll end up…..*Blush* *Gulp* I-I wonder if that would be so bad. I mean it's not like she's ugly. In fact she's…..beautiful.

I then leaned in as well trying to help close the gap between our faces. As we moved closer and closer with our lips just a finger tip away…

Aw what a touching moment. The lone wolf prince and his dearly beloved I hate to ruin the mood, but I need the cash and you're my target tonight. Prince Vermillion. Nothing personal dude, but you gotta die," said a mysterious man in a black and red cloak. At the sound of his voice me and Yulie turn our attention to the person who was standing outside of the cave. So you must the assassin. So you come here to talk or fight," I asked fiercely. Well obviously I'm here to kill you seeing as thou I was paid to do so. Now are you gonna make this easy or am I going to have to chase you down on my friend here," The cloaked me asked as she pets his dragon.

I tapped my necklace and said: What do you think. Ooooooo this is gonna be fun," The cloaked man said. Yeah not for you," Yulie says as she takes aim at the dragon. And it looks like the girl has a little spunk in her. Ugh some guys have all the luck with the ladies," The cloaked man said as he charges at me full speed. His dragon crawled its way towards us as well. Hey Yulie, you got my back right," I asked as I took my offensive stance. Of course, you keep forgetting that we are a team. And team that fights together stays together," Yulie says as she kneels on the ground with her eyes set on the dragon. TO BE CONTINUED.

Chapter 8 End


End file.
